mount_blade_warband_ii_real_peoplefandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy Madison
Jimmy Madison (September 17, 1717 (O.S. September 12) – October 19, 1781), was soldier, 2rd Military Governor of Massachusetts form 1776 to 1814, he was a younger brother to 4th President of United States James Madison. Madison also a Democratic-Republican, He become good best friends with Thomas Jefferson. Madison joined Milita age of 18. George Washington tell congress that Madison ride a Horse. Washington promted Madison to Lieutenant general and Lieutenant colonel. Madison's Friends were Thomas Jefferson, and George Washington after he meet them. Madison was Member of the U.S. House of Representatives during the American Revolution. After few years, Madison left House of Reps, Tim Johnson died in hes heart attack, Washington give Madison 2rd Military Governor of Massachusetts, and Washington give Madison a military governor uniform. Madison's brother wishes to see him the day doing the Constitutional Convention, also Madison agree Virginia Plan with Madison's brother. During Virgina Plan, Madison meet new friend Alexander Hamilton, Madison and Hamilton been best friends, Hamilton agree with James Madison, Madison and hes brother crated Amendment III, and Amendment VI. At age 21, Madison married Jordan Radin and have 4 children named "Paul Madison" (1753-1842), "James Madison III" (1754-1852), Richard Madison" (1755-1781) and "George Madison" (1751-1840), Madison was vist hes brother's house. Madison and James was having dinner with their family. On Decmeber 4, 1776, Chris Harris duel agianst Madison, at 2:00pm, James Madison, and hes family and Madison family watch, James are little worry about Madison that he get Wounded. On Decmeber 4, 1776, Madison and Harris dueling, Harris Shot Madison in gut, after Harris shot madison, James Madison runs to hes brother and cover with hes wound with hes hand. James Madison says "Don't leave me little brother". Madison was carred to Madison's Brother House, by hes brother. Madison and hes brother was sit together, Washington was sad after the shooting. Next few weeks Madison feeling batter, James Madison was happy that hes brother feeling batter. Washington, Jefferson, and other Founded Fsthers, that Madison are alive. On September 28, 1781, Madison was trainng new troops to march Siege of Yorktown with General George Washington army, Comte de Rochambeau, and de Grasse then held council aboard de Grasse's Armies. Before the siege, Madison be friends with Rochembeau, De Grasse, and Charles Eugène Gabriel de La Croix. During the Siege of York, he got Wounded, Madison's Brother runs to him and say "BROTHER, DONT LEAVE ME, I LOVE YOU", and Madison replaied "Bro......remeber all the years we been together, i will die in haven and i love" 2 mins later, he died at 26, years old. Madison was buried Yorktown, Virginia, after Siege of Yorktown, Madison's brother starts yto cry after hes younger brother died. Biography Madison was born in Jedburgh, County of Roxburgh, U.K, hes older brother of 4th President of United States, James Madison and hes family move to United States, Madison used to be friends with King George III. Madison's Brother give Madison Member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Massachusetts's 4th district. Madison agree with hes brother Virginia Plan. Madison, Madison's bro, Jefferson, and General George Washington at court, Madison's bro and Madison sit next to each other. Madison join the Militia as Lieutenant colonel. Hes First battle Battle of Bunker Hill, When Washington give Military Governor Massachusetts. Madison was happy. On Junurary 3, 1768, Madison was joined Militia age of 18, and meet hes first french friend, Comte de Rochambeau. Later, Madison is on Horseback with Washington. Madison was ridingwoth 106 men with him. On March 3, 1776, after Tim Johnson death, Washington give Madison Massachusetts Military Governor. Massachusetts 1775 election